Witchcraft
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: Hermione has a decision to make. Sirius is back from the veil and he feels something in his heart that he knows isn't right. Draco can't seem to get some certain feelings out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sirius is back from the veil and he feels something in his heart that he knows isn't right. Will he act upon his feelings or will he listen to his head?

This is a HG/SB story. If that bothers or offends you then please just don't read it.

**A/N:** This is my very first Harry Potter Fan Fic! This chapter is, unfortunately, betaless. sigh Any offers? Anyway, I just wanted to try my hand at a HP story. Reviews would be super nice :D The rating might change later on in the story. I think for now I'll keep it rated T.

* * *

"Hermione?" asked Ron one morning at breakfast. The trio's last school term was almost over, and there was something he really needed to talk to her about. He was having second thoughts, though, when he saw the way she was brutally assaulting her toast with some jam.

"What Ron?" replied Hermione testily. Her tone made Ron seriously rethink about what he was going to ask her.

Hermione kept having dreams about death eaters taking her and her family away in the middle of the night, and it was really taking a toll on her. She was not getting nearly enough sleep anymore. There was always someone else being abducted with her in the dream, but she would always wake up before she could get a good look at the person's face. She couldn't make sense of the dream, but the fact that it was reoccurring disturbed her a bit.

"Uhm..." Ron began, quickly changing the way he wanted the conversation to go. "Could you pass the jam?"

Hermione flung the jam at his head, nearly missing his face. "Watch it!" exclaimed Ron.

"All you ever think about is food! Is there ever anything on your mind that does not involve with your stomach?" asked Hermione. She could never talk to him without the conversation moving to the subject of what he was about to shove into his face or quidditch. She was sick of it.

"Yes! I was talking to you earlier about the new broom I just got!" he answered defensively.

"I'm sick of it! Sick of everything! Sick of you, Ronald!" yelled Hermione as she lept out of her chair and pointed at Ron. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her. Without another word to Ron, Hermione turned on her heel and exited the room.

Ron looked to Harry, who had been watching the fight with mild interest. Ron and Hermione's fights were becoming increasingly more frequent and it was currently at the point where Harry hardly even noticed anymore.

"Bloody mad, she is," Ron muttered. Harry rolled his eyes and left the table to go catch Hermione. Frankly, Harry though she had a point.

With a shrug, Ron followed Harry out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"H-Harry Potter?" asked a small Ravenclaw first year with a little bit of a stutter. Ron and Hermione were still not speaking to each other, the argument earlier that day was still looming on the outskirts of their minds. All three of them were currently on their way to the common room to get their homework done when the little boy approached them.

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"Dumbledore wants you, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to go to his office as soon as possible. He said it's important," replied the small boy. Without another word he turned around rather nervously and scurried away.

The three 7th years looked at each other, turned around, and ran full speed to Dumbledore's office. He only summoned them like that when it was an emergency. Once they got to the 7th floor corridor with the large stone gargoyle Harry shouted, "Bubblegum Gumdrops," and the gargoyle sprung aside. They clattered onto the staircase and when they got to the top pounded on the door.

"Enter," called a voice from behind the door. All at once the trio tried, unsuccessfully, to squeeze through the doorway. They ended up in a tangled heap on the carpet.

While they picked themselves up off of the ground Harry asked Dumbledore what was wrong.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry my boy, does something have to be wrong for me to ask you to my office?"

"Well, that's how it usually is," answered Harry. Dumbledore just laughed again.

"Professor, do you think that I'll be back for Transfiguration? I have an essay due and I really need to check over it again," said Hermione. Ron snickered.

"Considering the circumstances, Miss Granger, I do not think that you need to worry about that essay anymore," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows but left it at that. No homework was not nearly as nice as it sounded.

"So why are we here?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes; he was always impatient.

"You will see as soon as we floo to Grimmauld Place," replied Dumbledore simply. Hermione looked over to Harry and saw he was looking down at the ground. He didn't like to talk about Grimmauld Place since Sirius died. Hermione couldn't blame him. Sirius was the closest thing that Harry ever had to a father and even though it had been two years, Harry was still not entirely over it.

Without a word, Harry stepped to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Grimmauld Place," he mumbled. A second later, he was gone. Ron stepped forward to go next, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Perhaps we should wait a few minutes," he said as he walked over to his desk. He picked up a bowl of bright pink candy. "Bubblegum Gumdrop anyone?" Hermione and Ron shook their heads as Dumbledore popped one into his mouth. "Okay, Mr. Weasley, I think you should go now," said Dumbledore. Ron hurriedly grabbed a fist full of floo powder and was off to join Harry.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Have you thought about what you want to do after school Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled. She'd been asked this question quite a number of times in the past few weeks. "Actually professor, I think that I want to take a year off and travel around the world. There are so many places I've not seen yet, so many places I want to go. I just need to get away."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand what you mean. But at the moment, I think you would be best off going to Grimmauld Place."

Hermione stepped forward, picked up a bit of floo powder, and was off to see what all the fuss was about.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione still was not used to using the floo. It disoriented her quite a bit. She stumbled out of the Grimmauld Place fireplace and ran headlong into something hard. She landed with an "Oof!" right on her backside.

"Terribly sorry!" said someone that offered her his hand. She knew that voice.

"Sirius!" she squealed as she grabbed his hand. She was pulled into a tight hug.

"Isn't it great Hermione?!" said Harry as he ran up to her. "He's alive!"

Hermione was not paying attention to Harry. When she pulled away from Sirius' hug, she looked into his deep, gray eyes and couldn't tear herself away from them. Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. He was so breathtakingly handsome. Had he always been that way? It was nothing, of course... he was just nice to look at.

Sirius could not look away from her face. She had become a women while he was away. Not just a women, an incredibly attractive women. He smiled at her, and she did the same. She was so beautiful. No longer was she the bushy haired, big toothed, little girl he once knew. But no, he could not think like that about her. He was twice her age, for God's sake! She was also Harry's best friend. He abruptly stepped away from her and turned to Harry and Ron. Hermione's face dropped a little, but nobody noticed.

"So!" exclaimed Sirius in an effort to break the awkward tension that had been created. "Who would like to know about how I came back?"

* * *

Whew! First chapter is done. I would love a review :D Just one and my whole day will be much better! Thankee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's a new chapter! Yay!! lol :D I had a fun time writing this little bit. It made me giggle. . Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius was about to lead Hermione, Ron, and Harry to the sitting room when they heard the distinct sound of the floo. They turned around and saw Dumbledore standing in front of the fireplace, looking intently at Sirius.

Dumbledore had his trademark twinkle in his eye as he looked at Sirius. Sirius quickly wiped the guilty look off of his face and raised a questioning eyebrow at Dumbledore. He had thought this to be a private reunion, not that he minded if Dumbledore was there.

"Don't let me interrupt! Please, go on with what you were about to do. I just thought that you might want my help telling the story," said Dumbledore, with an amused tone that made the three students wonder what exactly was going on.

"Right," Sirius muttered as he turned and led the way to the sitting room. Once everyone was situated, Sirius asked Dumbledore if he would tell the story.

"I'd be happy to!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he got into a more comfortable position in his chair. "I was in the Department of Mysteries yesterday, and I was not really paying attention to where I was heading, which is not really the wisest move considering the very name of the department. Of course, very soon I became hopelessly lost. I saw a very promising looking door at the end of a hallway, so I opened it and was deposited into a room full of odd objects."

"What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes; she was always curious.

"I was at the ministry and I desperately needed to use the lavatory. They have very nice facilities in the Department of Mysteries, so I decided to use them. But as I have said, I got lost."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Anyway, I was now in a room filled with all sorts of objects, some of which I had never even seen before. There was one instrument that, after several minutes of close examination, told me exactly what my mother had for breakfast the day I was born. I was about to leave the room because I thought it was full of nothing but silly objects, when a strange looking mirror caught my attention. When I peered into the mirror, it was not showing my reflection at all. There was a milky sort of haze in it, but every once in a while I would get a glimpse of a man that very obviously needed help."

Dumbledore was interrupted once again, this time by Ron.

"Was it Sirius?" he asked, almost dripping with anticipation. Hermione snorted.

"Of course it was! Merlin, Ron! How simple can you get? Really! I'm just dying to know."

"I was just making sure!" he exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Well, considering that the whole story is about Sirius coming back, don't you think that you should have made the connection?" she asked.

"Sorry that we're not all the brightest witch of our age!"

Hermione laughed. "I didn't know you had dreams of becoming a witch. You more seemed like the wizard type to me, but okay, whatever you want. I hear there are some pretty effective surgeries out there."

"You can take your surgeries and shove them right up yo-"

"Okay! Stop!" said Harry before Ron could get any further. "Ron, you sit over there." He pointed to a chair all the way across the room. "And don't talk to Hermione. And you," he said, looking at Hermione. "Don't look, talk, or even think about Ron anymore today. We should be happy that our friend has been rescued, not fighting about wether or not Ron wishes to remain a man."

Ron stood up with as much dignity he could muster and walked cooly to the chair Harry had pointed out. Hermione was sitting in her chair silently seething and cursing Ron to the deepest level of hell.

Sirius watched the fight, surprised. He had no idea that Ron and Hermione fought like this. Sure, they did get into little arguments back when he was around, but nothing like this. Sirius was transfixed on Hermione. She was so amazing when she was mad, little comebacks coming at her one after the other. By the end her cheeks were flushed with anger. Sirius chose not to think about her anymore right then. He didn't want to admit to himself that Hermione was beautiful when she was upset. He had to keep reminding himself that he was probably the same age as her father.

Sirius looked up and was startled to see that Dumbledore was not staring at the three youngest in the room, but looking at him with a knowing smile. So the old man knew that he might actually fancy Hermione, even though it was probably just the shock of seeing a woman for the first time in a few years.

Dumbledore looked away from Sirius and cleared his throat.

"Are you finished?" he asked. Hermione and Ron nodded. "Then I shall continue. As I said, the man in the mirror needed help. I did all I could think of doing at that moment and simply touched my hand to the mirror."

Hermione's curiosity got the best of her once again. "Where were you, Sirius?"

"To put it simply, I was in hell. There was nothing worth living for. It was like being trapped on the inside of a dementor. Even the slightest glimpse of happiness was sucked away from me before I even had the chance to enjoy it." Sirius shuddered, remembering.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry," said Hermione as she pictured it in her mind. She nodded at Dumbledore to continue.

"So I touched the mirror, and to my utter surprise, Sirius here popped right out. I was shocked, to say the least. Here was a man that everyone presumed dead, right there on the carpet. I checked to see if his vitals were okay and then I proceeded to ask him questions, just to see if there was anything wrong with him psychologically. After I learned that there was hardly anything wrong with him at all, I brought him back here."

"And then you sent for us and we came here and saw him and you told us the story!" said Ron, all in one breath.

"Ah, no," replied Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. Hermione tried to stifle a giggle at Ron's defeated face, but she failed.

"I was just trying to make connections like you told me to earlier!" blurted Ron.

"Well, perhaps next time you should make the right connection," retorted Hermione, still laughing.

"You know what, Hermione!" yelled Ron, standing up and knocking his chair over. "You have been so different lately! What what is wrong with you?!" He crossed the room to where she was sitting in three quick strides.

"What's wrong with me?!" gasped Hermione, standing up from her own chair. They were now no more than a few inches apart. Hermione continued to yell straight into his face. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting much more different than I have! I don't know what your problem is bu-"

Ron interrupted her rant by pushing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Gasp! Dundundun! Sorry for the cliffie XD **

**I just can't seem to resist.**

**A jillion thanks to mish-vicious for making sure that I didn't kill the chapter!**

**Remember to review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! New chapter! Thanks a trillion to my beta! Thanks mish!**

* * *

Sirius felt a wave of pure anger flow over him and jumped to his feet. How dare Ron kiss Hermione? Before he could form another coherent thought, he blurted, "Hey! Get off her will you?" Even he could hear the jealous edge in his own voice.

Hermione finally succeeded in wriggling out of Ron's iron grasp when she heard Sirius' outburst. Did he sound jealous? She looked at his face, and it was still twisted in a curious mixture of anger and confusion. _Impossible, _Hermione thought._ He is _Sirius Black_! Ladies man extrodinaire. I must just be hearing things_. Then her mind got back to the more important matter at hand. She turned to Ron, "What the bloody hell was that?" she asked, her voice laced with malice.

"But... I thought... We... But..." stuttered Ron, looking dumbfounded.

"Once again, Ronald, you thought wrong!" she screamed in his face before storming out of the room.

Ron looked around the room with wide eyes. "Guess I shouldn't of done that." He looked to Sirius, who was still on his feet, obviously oblivious that Sirius had even said anything in the first place. "What are you doing, mate?"

Sirius thought fast. "I am still a little bit off, you know, can't sit still for too long. It's been a while since I've really been able to move around at all," he bluffed with ease. He was used to it. After all, he was the biggest prankster in the entire history of Hogwarts, and had to lie himself out of quite a few sticky situations...

"Ahem," coughed Dumbledore. "Perhaps someone should go find Ms. Granger. She seems in need of someone to talk to at the moment." When Ron headed to the door, he spoke again. "Maybe it would be more prudent if it was someone else." He looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Oh, all right," huffed Sirius. _At least it will get me out of the room_, he thought to himself. He needed to get away from Ron as soon as possible, as there still might be a chance that he would say something that would drive Sirius completely off the deep end.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found a quiet little corner in the room where the fireplace was, and sat herself down on the floor so she could put her thoughts in order. She had no idea why Ron would kiss her.She had thought that their relationship was purely on the friendship level and nothing more. She didn't want any more than that from him, anyway. Yes, things might not have been going too well between them at the moment, and perhaps he mistook the almost constant fighting for a sort of twisted flirting. If that was the case he was severely deranged in the head. Like Hermione knew anything about twisted flirting techniques.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter the room. She looked up and saw Sirius standing in the doorway and she looked down again, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming closer.

"I'm fine. Absolutely splendid," she muttered sarcastically. He walked across the room to sit next to her on the floor, folding his hands into his lap.

"You know he didn't mean to offend you," comforted Sirius. She peered at him through her hair and snorted.

"Of course he didn't. I don't think that Ron would purposely offend anyone. It just caught me by surprise, that's all," confessed Hermione. And it was true. She didn't think that Ron meant to make her angry... he was just a little dim.

"So you didn't want him to kiss you?" asked Sirius. Hermione didn't catch the jealous undertone to the question.

"Oh no, not at all! Nothing against Ron or anything, but he is not the type of person I see myself with," replied Hermione, fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

Sirius leaned closer. "And what kind of person do you see yourself with?"

Hermione sighed and put her head against the wall. She closed her eyes. "I see myself with someone intelligent, someone that I can have a conversation with that does not immediately turn to quidditch or what kind of tart they prefer. I want someone who will respect me and care about what's on the inside, instead of the outside." She opened her eyes and exhaled. "Not that there's anything on the outside to care about, really."

To Hermione's surprise, Sirius laughed. "Nothing on the outside to care about? You must not see yourself clearly, Hermione. You are a beautiful young woman. I bet you have a whole trail of admirers!"

Before Hermione could reply, they footsteps and quiet mutterings coming down the hall. A moment later, Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron entered the room.

"I think that it's right time for us to depart for the night," said Dumbledore to Sirius. Sirius got up off the ground, and offered Hermione his hand. She took it and he pulled her off of the floor. What he didn't realize was that, instead of pulling her up like a nice gentleman would, he tugged her off of the ground so fast that she smashed into his chest. His arms tightened protectively around her to keep her from falling. Hermione giggled. That was the second time today she had run into Sirius... not that she minded.

"Steady," laughed Sirius in her ear. He released her and watched as she went to stand by Harry and Ron.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon," Sirius said as he swept into a deep bow. "Feel free to stop by anytime, seeing as I'll have nothing to do for the next couple of weeks. I'm looking forward to a visit!"

Ron, followed by Hermione and Harry, stepped into the floo to Dumbledore's office. Soon they were accompanied by Dumbledore and were sent to bed, each with their own minds working overtime to process everything that had happened that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later**

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and saw the face of Professor McGonagall. Tomorrow was the day that they would all be leaving Hogwarts for good, and Hermione was rather reluctant to let go.

"Wha-?"

"You need to leave now! Follow me to the Headmasters office at once!" exclaimed the flustered professor.

Hermione sat up, grabbed her robe, and had to jog to keep up with Professor McGonagall. They entered the Headmaster's offiice, and Hermione saw Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius all standing at the far side of the room.

Hermione had enough. "What is it?" she asked.

Dumbledore turned to her. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, they have your parents."

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat, "Who? Who has my parents?!"

It was Snape who spoke next. "Death Eaters."

Hermione's vision blurred around the edges. The last thing she remembered was slowly sinking towards the ground.

* * *

**GASP! hahahah! I'm so evil . Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Thanks a bajillion to my beta:)**

He surveyed the pale, frightened muggles in front of him. The Dark Lord would reward him highly for this. Kidnapping the, he hated to say it, _intelligent_ child's parents was a stroke of pure genius. The little mudblood would go to pieces and then she would be putty in his very capable hands. He could manipulate the girl to do many things if he got his way. And, he laughed to himself, he always gets his way. Lucius Malfoy grinned his aristocratic grin, turned on his heel, and left the putrid dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after Hermione had been rushed to Grimmauld Place for safe keeping, she decided that she was going to put on a brave face and deal with the kidnapping. The Order was doing everything they possibly could for her parents. They decided that they were going to depend on Snape to get the information about where her parents were being held.

Around noon that day, Hermione walked into the sitting room with her book of spells for 7th year and plopped onto one of the shabby, yet oddly comfortable couches. She always felt the need to study in times of hardship, and even though it was a book from the previous year, she felt that it wouldn't hurt to look over it again.

She loved the way the rooms in Grimmuald Place felt. They were always slightly drafty and a little bit on the worn down side, but still inviting. When you mixed all of that with a book it was easy to lose track of the time.

Soon she had lost herself in the complicated lists of ingredients and intricate steps that she didn't notice when Dumbledore, trailed by Snape, strode into the room. By the looks of it, they didn't notice her either.

It wasn't until they started talking that she looked up.

"I think he is serious about it. Ever since they killed Narcissa he's been a wreck, and Draco isn't much help to him either. All either of them do these days is sit around and mope. It's obvious to me that he regrets ever following the Dark Lord in the first place," said Snape in a hushed tone. Hermione had to strain to hear most of it.

"You know that I trust you, Severus. If you really think that they have changed their ways, then I will do all that is in my power to help the Malfoy family," Dumbledore sighed.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. There was no way that the Malfoy family was actually leaving the dark magic side of the wizard world.

Without another word, Dumbledore swept uncharacteristically out of the room.

Snape was facing the door with Hermione behind him.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you wipe that look off your face before it becomes permanent," Snape said in his naturally demeaning tone. "And may I also suggest that you prepare yourself for more guests staying in the house. Pity, someone is going to steal your spotlight," he turned around to face her. "And clean yourself up."

Before Hermione could even think of a retort Snape left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_How could I let that silly excuse of a man treat me like that? He has no right! _Hermione thought as she furiously scrubbed her face in the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she was not looking good at all. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair hung limply on her shoulders. She could also use a shower.

Hermione sighed and padded silently to her bedroom. She avoided attracting unnecessary attention just in case someone actually noticed the state of her appearance. Obviously she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Maybe she should clean herself up a bit, just a bit. There was no need to do anything to crazy. She sighed once again and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

She could not believe she was actually going to owl Ginny. She was a good friend and all, especially when Hermione needed a bit of a pick me up, but sometimes Ginny could be a little over eccentric.

She wrote the note and only had to wait a few minutes before the owl returned. She would be over as soon as possible. Hermione rolled her eyes, what had she gotten herself into?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was led to the bathroom. Ginny had told her that she better keep her eyes shut and Hermione didn't think for a second to disagree. Ginny had a killer bat bogey hex.

"Okay! Open!" Ginny said in the shrill voice she used when she was excited.

"Okay, okay!" said Hermione. She opened her eyes and could not believe what she saw. She looked like a woman, not the book worm she usually did.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione, astonished.

"Well, I knew there was a pretty girl in there somewhere! I just used a little makeup to help it come out," said Ginny, all smiles. "So, you like it?"

"Yeah! I like it a lot!"

"I knew you would," replied Ginny. "Now let's go show you off!"

"I don't think that would be the best idea," said Hermione. She didn't like the idea of showing herself off.

"Oh come on! Just this once?" begged Ginny.

"Well... oh, alright. But only this one time!" sighed Hermione, exasperated.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was in the kitchen getting a sandwich when he heard a clamor on the stairs.

"No! I don't want to do this anymore Ginny!" Hermione said.

"You look fantastic though! And hey, if you've got it, flaunt it!"

Sirius grinned. That, of course, was Ginny.

When he heard another commotion, he turned around and was stunned to see Hermione.

She looked even more attractive then when he saw her after being rescued from the veil. He was speechless.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ginny.

Sirius couldn't speak, "Uh... uhmm..."

Ginny raised an eyebrow,"It helps if you use your words, you know."

"You look ... good," Sirius finished lamely.

Hermione nodded faintly and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

**Review please:D**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up speedy quick! It's to make up for the long time I usually have between updates :) 32945043805 thanks to my wonderful beta! Review please!**

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She heard the door open quietly and then close, but she still didn't look up. She felt the corner of the bed sink under someone's weight.

"Ginny, please just go away. I don't feel like talking right now," she sighed.

"Do you have something to tell me, Miss Hermione?" asked Ginny, clearly ignoring Hermione's request.

"No," said Hermione in an unconvincing tone.

"Don't tell me you fancy Sirius Black!" squealed Ginny.

Hermione took her face out of her hands and glared at Ginny. "If you tell one single soul, I swear you will wish you had never taught me the bat bogey hex."

Ginny laughed. "Whatever you say, Herms! Just let me know when you guys fall madly in love with each other. And remember, I get to be maid of honor."

"First of all, don't call me Herms. Second, I never even told you that I was going to have a wedding. Third, if I were to have a wedding, I'd be sure that you were just a plain old bridesmaid!" Hermione replied. Ginny had the most hilariously offended look on her face that Hermione couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"You wouldn't dare!" gasped Ginny, obviously not in on the joke.

"I'm just kidding! Of course you would be maid of honor!" laughed Hermione.

"That's what I thought!" Ginny replied. "So," she began. "Why did you run away anyway?"

Hermione blushed. "I sort of expected more than a good. I know it's vain of me but, you know." Hermione couldn't quite get her thought across.

"Oh, I know alright!" exclaimed Ginny. "You fancy Sirius! That's not even what I expected out of you! Look at Hermione go the bad boy route! And it's okay! I bet he was so blinded by your sheer beauty that he couldn't even function right."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, uh-huh."

Both girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius couldn't believe himself. _Good?_ He knew she looked much more than amazing. He had no idea what Ginny did, but whatever it was, it made Hermione look like a goddess. There was something different about her hair, and she had just enough makeup to enhance her perfect features.

Sirius shook his head to clear the way his thoughts had been going. She was just a girl, for Merlin's sake!

He finished his sandwich and moved slowly up the stairs. Ever since being rescued from the veil, he always felt a little more tired than he used to. He thought that perhaps it was because he was getting old.

He passed the door to Hermione's room and paused. He heard the girls talking.

"Oh I know alright!" shouted Ginny. "You fancy Sirius!"

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"That's not even what I expected out of you! Look at Hermione go the bad boy route! And it's okay! I bet he was so blinded by your sheer beauty that he couldn't even function right."

He moved on before he heard anymore. It was one thing for him to have feelings for Hermione, but for Hermione to have feelings for him? He didn't think that was the way it was supposed to go. It was always the old men who fancied the young women, and then they eventually got picked up by the police for it. Girls like Hermione were not supposed to think of a man of Sirius' age as any more than a father figure.

Sirius had some thinking to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you mad?" barked Draco Malfoy. His father was actually going to make him go live at the scum hole excuse of a headquarters that some of the light side actually called home. The Order of the Phoenix actually believed that the Malfoy family had changed their ways ever since his mother had died. How dim could someone be? The Malfoy family would always be dark. Anyone who thought differently had something wrong with their brain.

"No, and don't speak to me that way again," Lucius replied in his calm, cool voice.

"Yes father," sneered Draco. They were standing in the study of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had just told him that they were expected at Grimmuald Place the following evening.

"Now, go pack you things," ordered Lucius. Draco turned and walked away without another word.

"And Draco," called Lucius. "Practice looking like you're down on your luck instead of like a spoiled little prick."

It took all Draco had not to draw his wand and curse his father to the very depths of Hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't I tell you to clean yourself up?" snapped Snape the following morning. It looked like he had stayed since the previous evening. Hermione assumed it had to do with the Malfoy's coming to stay.

Hermione wasn't afraid to talk back this time. "Well, for those of us who actually sleep during the night, it's perfectly acceptable to have bed head the first ten minutes after we wake up. I'm sorry we all don't look as perfect as you do in the morning, _princess_."

She swept by him and into the bathroom so he didn't have a chance to respond.

Snape stood where he was for a minute grinding his teeth. Nobody talked to him that way. Especially if that somebody's name was Granger. He didn't know she had the nerve to stand up to him that way. She was not the frightened little first year anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Lucius stood in the entryway of Grimmauld Place with disgusted looks on their faces. This surely was the very _least _they were expecting. It looked like the place hadn't been dusted in years, for heaven sakes!

Sirius stepped up to greet them. He did not hold out his hand to shake. "Welcome. You will find your rooms on the second floor. Take the hallway to the end and," he turned to Draco, "yours is on the left," he turned to Lucius, "yours, on the right."

"Lovely," muttered Lucius.

Both Malfoy men took to the stairs and went to their separate rooms. Sirius didn't move from where he was standing.

He heard someone approaching a while later and immediately said in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry there aren't better quality towels. We here like to use towels that you can buy without spending hundreds of Galleons."

"Well, I think the towels are fine," said a voice that certainly didn't belong to a man. Sirius turned and saw Hermione.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were one of the Malfoys," he rolled his eyes.

"Since I look like one, don't I!" laughed Hermione. Sirius loved the sound of her laugh.

"I don't think that you could pull off the aristocratic look that they seem to have perfected," Sirius challenged.

"Oh can't I?" replied Hermione. She turned up her nose and spoke. "Mister Black! These towels are a disgrace! How dare you think I would use trash such as this?! I thi-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Ahem."

Hermione looked behind her, and standing at the foot of the stairs was Lucius Malfoy.

"Bravo."

* * *

**Hahaha a _tiny bit_ of a cliffie for ya! I really can't seem to help myself!**

**Remember to review Please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter for you! I'll be leaving for DISNEYLAND in a matter of hours. I'm SO EXCITED! (But not so excited about the 13 hours in the car.) So because of my leaving the state (and my computer) it'll be a bit before the next update. Please review!**

* * *

"I was... it was..." Hermione couldn't think of what to say. You didn't mock a Malfoy and get away with it, that much she knew.

Lucius stepped off the stairs and walked closer to Hermione. She could feel Sirius getting closer to her, as if getting ready to protect her from what ever Malfoy was going to unleash upon her.

Lucius leaned so that he was right in front of Hermione's face. "It's not a smart thing to make fun of a Malfoy. You should know that," he whispered, leaning away, as if being this close to a mudblood would contaminate him. "But, because you're a child, I'll overlook that little slip up. Just don't let it happen again."

Hermione looked down to her feet.

"This isn't your house, Malfoy. You have no right to tell people what they can and can't do. She can let it happen again if she wants to," said Sirius fiercely.

Lucius glared, and without another word swept up the stairs into his room. He knew that he already was causing the little mudblood enough pain... for now anyway.

Hermione turned to Sirius and he saw that her eyes were shining with tears that had not yet left her eyes. He felt awkward as he gathered her into a hug. It was not the fatherly type of hug it should be. It was more on the tender side.

Sirius broke away abruptly, leaving Hermione wide-eyed. This should not be happening.

"I am a little tired. If you'll excuse me," he said, overly formal. He flew up the stairs before Hermione could say anything. She heard a door slam.

_Well that went bloody brilliant didn't it,_ she thought as she trudged to her room. She knew that he didn't care for her at all, especially if he would just leave like that.

She opened the door to her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She had to get to away from this Sirius thing, and fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke to an owl pecking at her window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and moved groggily to the window sill.

She flipped the latch to let the bird in.

"Morning Pig," she sighed as she untied the note from the little owl's leg.

_Hello Hermione! _

_Us here at the Weasley household think that it's right time for you to take a visit! Ron and Harry have been dying to see you! It would be lovely if you could stay the night for a few days. You would be sleeping in Ginny's room, of course. If you're up to it, we will be expecting you tonight. It's a surprise though, so don't tell them that you're coming!_

_Your's Truly,_

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione smiled and folded the note into her pocket. She went to her trunk to fetch a snack for Pig and then send him on his way with her reply. Of course she would be staying. She needed a break from the Sirius situation, and being away from the Malfoys would also be a plus.

She skipped down to the kitchen as only a happy young witch could. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the table spreading butter on his toast.

"Close your mouth before the bugs fly in, Granger," said Draco without lifting his eyes from his toast.

Hermione rolled her eyes and helped herself to some eggs that were being magically cooked on the grill.

She sat down at the table and tried to ignore Draco's eyes on her. Finally, she gave in. "What is it, Malfoy? Is there something on my face? Oh wait! Is it that my clothes are not made of fine enough fabrics? Am I not using the right sort of fork? Please, by all means, tell me what is wrong, oh great one."

Draco smirked. "Sarcasm noted, Granger. I was just noticing that you don't look half bad today, for a mudblood at least. I'd say you might even pass as decent."

The word mudblood didn't phase her anymore. It was the half compliment that really made her gasp. She shook her head, stood up, and dumped the rest of her food in the sink, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Draco watched her go. She actually did look, well he was surprised he was going to admit it, attractive. There was something different about her, an air that she carried herself with perhaps.

_Stop,_ he thought. There was no way he was going to think like that about her, a mudblood for Merlin's sake. Besides, she obviously fancied Black... unless there was something he could do about it. He grinned into his bite of toast.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was standing by the fireplace, her overnight bag in hand. She was excited about seeing her friends again. She hoped that Ginny wouldn't do her hair and makeup again... what she didn't need was another face mauling a la Ron. Hermione laughed out loud at the thought. She had forgiven Ron for the whole kiss incident. Now she just thought of it as a joke. Sure, it was awkward for the first few days, but, him being Ron, he had almost completely forgot about it.

She had left a note for Sirius on the kitchen table about where she would be. He was usually asleep until late in the afternoon these days. Though, she had no idea why.

She heard a woosh and then a whisper. "Hermione, you can come now. They are all upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said and just as quickly as she finished, she was gone.

Hermione grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "The Burrow!" she exclaimed, stepping into the fire.

Like usual, she closed her eyes until she felt the spinning stop. Molly Weasley was standing there, ready to catch her as she knew about Hermione's un-floo worthy legs.

"There you go," she whispered, steading Hermione. "They're all up in Ron's room," she said as she pushed Hermione to the stairs.

She stealthily climbed up the stairs, bag in arms. Once she got to the appropriate level she tossed open the door to Ron's room, not even bothering to knock. Her eyes fell upon Harry and Ginny, arms entwined and faces smashed against each others. She laughed once at the top of her lungs before closing the door. She sunk to the ground in a fit of vicious giggles.

"Oi, Hermione! What are you doing here?" asked Ron, standing on the landing with a copy of _Quidditch Quarterly _in his hand.

Hermione had to calm herself down for a minute before she could answer. "Your mum invited me," she panted. Her sides ached with laughter. She was surprised that the door had not opened. Were they really so immersed in their snog-fest that they didn't notice Hermione's outburst?

Ron offered her his hand so she could get up, "So why are you on the floor?"

Hermione just shook her head and opened the door.

"Hey! You're in _my _room! Do that somewhere else!" shouted Ron. He was okay with the way that Harry and Ginny felt about each other now, but the random kisses caught him off guard sometimes

They broke apart from their death grip on each other. "Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Ginny. "What are you doing here Hermione?" she asked, dropping her hand to rest in Harry's.

"I was invited! Surprise!" laughed Hermione as she struck a pose. She couldn't restrain herself when another wave of giggles hit her. The look on Harry's face was so priceless that it would be a crime for someone not to laugh at it. It was like a mix between surprise, embarrassment, and anger.

Ginny looked at his face and couldn't help but join the merriment. Harry gave her a look that quickly shut her up.

Ginny looked to Hermione. "Let's go to my room. I have gobs of stories for you," she gushed as she crossed the room. Before Hermione could reply, Ginny had swept her out of the room. Hermione grinned, it was going to be an exciting next few days.

* * *

**There you go! A million jillion quadrillion thanks to my beta! **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huzzah for next chapter! AND Huzzah for fantasmilastic betas! Enjoy.**

* * *

"And then Lavender _kissed him_! Can you believe it? It's so gross, it really is!" gasped Ginny throwing her arm across her face for dramatic effect.

They were lying on Ginny's bed talking like the teenage girls they were. The wall's were plastered with all the typical girl memorabilia. Pictures of guys and music she liked. There were clothes littered throughout the room. Overall, it was a comfortable place to just sit and talk.

"Eww!" squealed Hermione. The last few hours were filled with juicy gossip, high pitched squeals, huge gasps, and super secrets. Hermione couldn't think of a place that she'd rather be.

"So," started Ginny, flipping onto her back, "what's going on with you and Sirius?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her head into her hands. "Nothing. Sometimes he get's so distant. I don't get why but, there it is," she shrugged.

"Really? That's it? I was expecting wild midnight visits or perhaps secret kisses in the coat closet!" she waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

"You are sadly mistaken!" she exclaimed.

Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes grew wide, something dawning on her that she hadn't remembered to share.

"I forgot to tell you! Oh Merlin, Ginny! Draco Malfoy said that he thought I was 'okay'. As in he thinks that I look better than unattractive!" gasped Hermione.

"You are so lucky! He is, without a doubt, the best looking Malfoy of them all! Although, I do think that Lucius is a bit of a looker when he gets angry," gushed Ginny. It was not the reaction that Hermione was expecting. She was expecting an "eww" or perhaps a "gross", not a positive comment.

"You mean you're not sickened by the fact that it's Malfoy? And you think that_ Lucius_ Malfoy is 'a looker'?" questioned Hermione.

Ginny cackled. "Why in the world would I be sickened? He is so delicious looking! And yes, I do think he is pretty decent looking," she said with defiance written all over her face.

Hermione sighed a defeated sigh and a comfortable silence followed. Without warning she asked, "Do you think they know where my parents are?"

"If they did, don't you think that they'd tell us? They have agreed to tell us all that they could. The only things they can't tell are the things that they've sworn to secrecy about," replied Ginny.

"I just miss them so much," sobbed Hermione as a sudden torrent of tears gushed from her. She collapsed onto the bed, her face falling out of her hands. Ginny moved to where Hermione had landed and rested a comforting hand on her back.

"I know," crooned Ginny, "I know."

There was a knock at Ginny's bedroom door that brought Hermione's sobs up short.

"Ladies, I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready," called Sirius from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Ginny for the door was still closed.

The only reason that Sirius was allowed to leave his home in the first place was because the Burrow was drenched in protective spells. If anyone who wasn't supposed to know he was alive were to catch whiff of him, bad news would definitely follow.

"Well, if you opened the door I could tell you without having to yell," laughed Sirius.

"One minute," said Ginny. "Hermione," she whispered, "wipe your eyes and brighten up. I know it's a tough time but we have to make the best of it, okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Coming!" called Ginny as she padded to the door. She opened it and there stood Sirius in all his gorgeous glory, even Ginny was taken aback. His hair looked halfway tamed, for once, and he was dressed in a nice shirt that fits him perfectly.

He had gotten an owl from Molly that said he was welcome to dinner if he wanted to come. He graciously accepted and was on his way as soon as he tidied himself up a bit.

Sirius had been neglecting the normal grooming needs that any other man was used to in this day and age. He had quite the beard, and his hair was a bit on the scraggly side when he looked at himself in the mirror that afternoon. He trimmed himself up before he arrived though and he was looking much better when he stepped out of the fireplace. Once he was at the burrow he was sent to tell the girls that it was time for supper.

"Oh," breathed Ginny, not even trying to mask her amazement. He looked fantastic.

"So, are you coming or do I have to haul you both down there?" he grinned. "I'm not afraid to do it!" he exclaimed as he took a step into the room. He stopped short when he saw Hermione with red rings around her puffy eyes.

Sirius looked to Ginny with a cautious look on his face. She nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door with her.

He moved silently to where Hermione was on the bed and sat himself down. He grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. That was all it took to open the floodgate again. Tears poured out until Hermione thought she could cry no more. Sirius was patient and whispered soothing words into her ear, comforting her perfectly. She quit her crying after a few more minutes.

"I ruined your shirt," she croaked.

"It's alright. I never liked it much anyway," he whispered, still holding her.

"I miss them," Hermione said into his shoulder.

"I know. We'll find them. I promise you."

He knew that she was talking about her parents. He had thought that her breakdown about her parents would have come much sooner than this. The longer you held it in, the worse it got, that much he knew.

"Do you feel like staying here or would you rather go back to the house?" he asked.

"I'll stay. I wouldn't want to disappoint the Weasley's by leaving before I said I would," she explained.

Hermione heard Sirius' stomach growl.

"I think it's time we get some food in you," said Hermione, gathering her composure. She stood up but wavered a little, causing Sirius to grab her waist.

"Easy," he laughed, trying to lighten to mood.

"Thanks," she breathed. She moved across the room, looked at herself in Ginny's mirror and did a few quick spells so she looked halfway decent again. Then, she took a stab at cleaning Sirius' shirt. It didn't work too well but it looked a little better. They walked with each other down to the dining room where a heated discussion was taking place.

"No!" exclaimed Ron, a roll lodged in his mouth. "It's just not right! He is at least fifteen _years_ older then her. Isn't there something _somewhere_ that says it's just wrong?" He was talking about two people in the Daily Prophet and how wrong their relationship was.

Ginny on the other hand disagreed with the statement. "As long as it's love it shouldn't even matter if there is a gap between ages!" she yelled. Her face was turning bright red.

"Enough," said Mrs. Weasley, exasperated. "For once I'd just like to have a nice dinner. No yelling, fighting or," she looked at Ron fiercely, "talking with your mouth full."

"Sorry," chimed Ron and Ginny.

"Now, Hermione, Sirius, go ahead and sit yourselves down at the table. There's plenty to eat."

Hermione chose a chair across from Ginny. Sirius chose a chair opposite an empty seat.

There was a commotion from the other room. It was almost as if someone was stepping from the Floo.

"That'll be our last guest of the evening!" exclaimed Molly, hopping up from her chair and clapping her hands. She exited the room and quickly re-entered with Draco Malfoy in tow.

"Hope you have room for one more," smirked Draco as he made his way to the last empty chair.

Hermione looked between Sirius and Draco. They both had looks on there face that meant only one thing. There was about to be a war and Hermione was the prize.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Bajillion million thanks to my beta :D**

_

* * *

Why didn't I sit next to Hermione?_ thought Sirius, mentally kicking himself. Now Malfoy would sit by her, something that Sirius certainly did not want. He didn't want to arouse any suspicion that there was anything more than a friendship between Hermione and himself. But was it really worth giving up the spot next to her to a Malfoy? 

Draco had gotten a letter around the time he saw Hermione leave through the Floo. It basically said that he was welcome to dinner because anyone who Dumbledore trusted, the Weasley's trusted too. Draco had scoffed at the letter when he had read the trust bit. Dumbledore trusted half the wizarding world at this point and it wasn't getting him anywhere. 

In a previous lifetime Draco Malfoy would have never expected to be sitting at the Weasley's dinner table and everyone knew it. Even more surprising was that when he walked into the room only Ron and Harry had glared at him, the others had blank looks on their faces. 

The only reason he'd agreed to go in the first place was because his father told him that he had to. You didn't disobey Lucius Malfoy. Draco had learned that the hard way. If only he had gotten to the letter before his father, then he wouldn't be in this mess. 

The only empty seat left was the seat opposite of Sirius Black. Draco grinned, it was time to have some fun. He knew what Sirius thought of Granger and was going to tweak just the right nerve to make Black crack. 

He pulled out the chair and sat down, a smirk clearly painted on his face. He looked down the table. He was sitting next to Ginny and next to her was Hermione. Across from him was Black who was sitting next to Ron, next to him was Harry. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron bluntly. 

"I invited him," sighed Mrs. Weasley, obviously annoyed with her youngest son. 

Ron still looked bewildered but held his tongue. 

Draco took a bite of his food and was pleasantly surprised, Mrs. Weasley certainly knew her way around a kitchen. He hid his grin and plastered a look of disapproval on his face. Sure, he was here but he didn't have to show that he enjoyed it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Does the boy know?" asked Severus Snape. He was sitting in Lucius Malfoy's drafty room at Grimmauld Place. 

"No. I didn't think it fit to trust him with something like that," whispered Lucius. He couldn't trust Draco enough to tell him what was happening to the mudblood's parents. 

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Severus nodding. "How are they being taken care of?" 

"I have the rotten little house elves taking care of them. I wouldn't want to be near them anymore that I had to," sneered Lucius. Even the talk of muggles made him feel sick. 

"I know exactly how you feel," Severus replied. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Glad to see you actually cleaned yourself up a bit," commented Draco after taking a dainty bite of his food. 

Sirius growled and looked away. 

"You would think," started Draco, "that with a lady such as Hermione in the house you should make yourself a bit more presentable," he smirked. 

"Well, there is the whole 'I just got back from what I thought was my death' thing that you should consider. And that I actually have facial hair that I have to shave, no offence or anything," retorted Sirius. 

"Hey! I do have facial hair, Black!" said Draco, his voice getting steadily louder. 

"I'm sure you do," said Sirius rolling his eyes. 

"At least I'm not over the age of thirty," replied Draco calmly. He had found the weak chink in Sirius' armor. 

"Why would that be of any importance?" asked Sirius who was losing is carefully built demeanor. 

"I think we all know that," Draco said, looking to Hermione. 

"Enough!" yelled Hermione, pushing herself back from the table. She had seen the entire thing unfold between the two of them. "I'm tired of this," she sighed and made her way out the door that led to the backyard. 

"Excus-," started Sirius. 

"Excuse me," interrupted Draco as he gracefully moved to the door. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat back down. It seemed as though Malfoy would be a bigger problem than he imagined. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione's head was in her knees so she was unaware of Draco's presence until he said something. 

"I'm uhm... sorry about that, you know, back there," sighed Draco. He sounded as though he were admitting a great weakness. 

They were sitting on the bench in the Weasley's vegetable garden. 

"I'm surprised," said Hermione, turning her head towards him, "that you would actually say that to me." 

"Well, I am," he said, defensive. 

"Even though I am the insufferable mudblood that you've grown to hate with a passion?" she asked wryly. 

"I might hate you, but I don't hate you with a full blown passion," joked Draco. 

Hermione shrugged and looked to the stars. She never noticed how pretty they were. She never had much time for stargazing. 

"Do you fancy Black?" asked Draco after a few minutes of silence. 

"A bit," she answered. She didn't feel like lying was the right thing to do right now. 

"Even though he is so much older than you?" asked Draco. 

"I try not to see it as a matter of age," replied Hermione quietly. 

"Ah," said Draco softly. It was quiet for another few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, just peaceful. 

Draco saw Hermione shudder. 

"Are you cold?" he asked tentatively. 

"I'm fine," replied Hermione, but Draco was already taking off his cloak. He draped it across her shoulders. She was surprised how warm it made her. 

She looked over to him. The sleeves of his gray shirt were rolled up, exposing muscular forearms. It clung tightly to his torso, hinting at the muscles underneath. If he was cold he didn't show it. 

"Enjoying the view?" asked Draco, smirking. 

Hermione blushed, "Don't flatter yourself." 

She shivered again, even the cloak wasn't keeping her warm anymore. 

"I think it's time we get inside," decided Draco. He stood up and waited for her to join him. 

They made their way across the garden path in silence. When they got to the door, Draco opened it for Hermione and then closed it behind himself. No one was still in the dining room and there was only one person in the sitting room, Sirius. 

He noticed the way that she seemed more at ease with him, less on edge. He didn't like that fact. 

"I think I'll go to bed," said Hermione suddenly. Sirius saw that her face became panicked whenever he looked at her. He wondered what was different. 

"Sweet dreams," said Draco. She had left the room before Sirius had a chance to say anything. 

Once they heard the door click closed Sirius turned to Draco, "I don't like this little game you're playing, Malfoy." 

"I don't know what you mean," replied Draco. Without another word to Sirius, he picked up a handful of Floo powder and left. Sirius rubbed his temples and did the same. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and was immediately bombarded with questions. 

"What was all that at the table about?" gasped Ginny. 

"I don't really know," replied Hermione. 

"What did you do outside?" asked Ginny. 

"We just talked," sighed Hermione. 

"Who's cloak is that?" asked Ginny, leaning forward to touch it. 

Hermione paused. She had forgotten to give it back to Draco. 

"It's Draco's," she said quietly. Ginny sensed that Hermione didn't want to talk about the situation. 

"Perhaps it's time we get to bed," whispered Ginny. For once Hermione couldn't agree with her more. They slipped into their bed clothes and laid themselves to sleep. Hermione put Draco's cloak on a chair in the corner. 

Once she heard Ginny's breathing slow into a steady rhythm, she silently padded to the chair and grabbed Draco's cloak. There was no harm in wearing it to bed.

* * *

**So now that you're done it's time to REVIEW! I vote no on being a silent reader :D Just a little click of the button and a few clacks of the keys and you have one MIGHTY FINE review! Pretty please with thanksgiving dinner on top?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here ya go fiends! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Hermione awoke to an owl tapping on the window for a second morning. She really needed to do something about how lightly she slept. She slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the window. She unlatched it and pulled the owl in. It was one of the most beautiful owls she'd ever seen! The tan and white feathers were groomed to perfection. Not to mention it wasn't loud either. 

"Ginny's new admirer must be very wealthy," whispered Hermione to herself. But, when she unwrapped the note from the bird's leg she saw that on the back it had her name written in elegant script. 

She opened the letter skeptically. Someone must be playing a joke on her. 

_Hermione,_

_I'd like you to accompany me to dinner tonight. It's a nice place so try to make yourself look presentable. I think we still have more to talk about. It'll also give you a chance to give me back my cloak, even though we all know you would like to keep it forever. I am, after all, a Malfoy._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

As much as Hermione wanted to be cross at Draco for being such a prat, she found she couldn't. To think that he thought she kept the cloak just because he was a Malfoy. And try to make herself look presentable? If anything that would give her a reason to throw the stupid cloak away right now! No, she didn't keep it because she had any feelings for him. She kept it because he had forgotten to take it, that's all. 

She sat herself down and wrote a reply. 

_Draco,_

_As much as you think being a Malfoy gets you, it does not earn you my affection. Perhaps, you left the cloak here just so you could say that I kept it from you so we would have to arrange a meeting with each other. Well, whatever you did, I will go to dinner with you. If only to give you your cloak back and stop your bothersome and slightly insulting comments._

_- Hermione_

As she was wrapping the note around the owl's leg she heard a rustling. 

"Hermione?" croaked Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wanted to send the letter back without waking Ginny. 

She finished tying the note on and then turned to Ginny. "Yes?" she asked innocently. 

Ginny sat up and stretched. "Who was the owl from?" she yawned. 

"Oh, umm, just a friend," replied Hermione quickly. Too quickly. 

Ginny grinned, "And would this 'friend's' name happen to be Sirius?" 

"Nope," answered Hermione honestly. 

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "No? Then who was it?" 

Hermione could see Ginny's lips turning into a smile. "Draco," sighed Hermione, defeated. 

Ginny leapt off of the bed squealing. "You have to tell me what he said!" she shrieked. 

"I'm having dinner with him tonight," said Hermione. 

"Oh Merlin! Why didn't you tell me sooner! We have you get you ready!" ranted Ginny. 

"How was I supposed to tell you! You just woke up! And no, I am quite adept at getting myself ready, thank you," said Hermione. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. A professional, also known as me, will have to get you ready. You'd mess something up. No offense or anything," grinned Ginny. 

"Alright fine," sighed Hermione, giving in. "Just nothing too over the top." 

"Oh, I know," said Ginny. Hermione had the feeling Ginny didn't know at all. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sirius was doing his usual wander around the house that morning. He had no idea why he did it. It seemed that ever since he came back from the veil, wandering was one of his usual activities. He thought that it might be because it relaxed him but he wasn't quite certain. 

It was rare that he was awake in the morning in the first place. 

He was in the second floor hallway when he heard a bird tapping on the window. He opened it up and let the owl inside. He checked the leg and on it was a scrap of parchment that had "Draco" written in familiar handwriting. He frowned. It was Hermione's handwriting. 

He scanned the hall, looking to see if anyone was coming. Nobody was so he slowly opened the note and read what was written. 

He was scowling by the end. So they were going to dinner together, were they? He started to attach the note to the owl when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Reading other people's letters is hardly an admirable trait, Black," stated Draco calmly. 

Sirius turned his head and saw Draco Malfoy standing at the end of the hall. 

"I don't think you can talk Malfoy. You wouldn't know an admirable trait if it smacked you in the face," snarled Sirius. 

Draco smirked. This is exactly what he wanted. If Sirius lost his mind at Draco, he could tell Hermione that Sirius was not a safe person to be around. That would certainly extinguish any feelings she previously held for him. 

Draco stalked up to him and grabbed the note out of his hand. He looked at it and then smiled. 

"Did you read the part where she said that she would go to dinner with me?" asked Draco, his tone laced with false innocence. 

"Did you read the rest? It seems she isn't thrilled with going to dinner with you at all," replied Sirius mockingly. 

"She will be," grinned Draco broadly. Without another word he turned his back on Sirius and walked away. 

Sirius had to do something about that little pest very soon. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione looked at herself in Ginny's mirror. She didn't look like herself at all. Her hair was piled onto her head and fell down into a cascade of spirals around her shoulders. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that stopped right below her knees. It was tight around her torso and then poofed out the tiniest bit at the bottom. Ginny paired it with a red bag and red heels. Hermione didn't even want to know how much Ginny spent on this. 

"Where did I get all this cleavage?" she asked Ginny, laughing. 

"You've always had it! You just dress like a fool and you never show it off," she answered, rolling her eyes. 

"Hey! I like the way I dress, thank you," said Hermione, offended. 

"Of course you do," replied Ginny. 

Ron burst into the room seconds later. "Ginny! Have you seen my-" he stopped short when he saw Hermione in the dress. 

Hermione blushed. Perhaps she didn't like all that cleavage after all. 

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked. 

"Oh, this? Well..." she couldn't think of how to tell him she was going to dinner with Malfoy. 

"Got a hot date?" he asked, obviously not expecting the answer to be yes. 

"As a matter of fact I do! It's with Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed. She was offended. Did he mean that he didn't think she could get a date? 

His mouth dropped open. That was not the answer he was expecting. 

"Get out of my room, Ron," sighed Ginny. He backed out, mouth still wide open. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs. Hermione had the cloak draped over her arm. Draco stood at the bottom and they could clearly see the shock on his face. 

Draco was wearing a nice, expensive looking suit and had a fedora in his hand. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top button of his shirt was undone. 

When Hermione got to the bottom he moved to take her arm. 

"You kids have fun!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as they departed through the floo. 

When they were gone and safely out of hearing range Molly turned to her daughter. "Did you dress her like that?" 

Ginny nodded. 

"How'd you get her all that cleavage? Couldn't you have covered her up a little bit? I have a sweater here that she could have used!" exclaimed Molly as she pulled out a maroon sweater that had a giant H on it. 

Ginny just laughed at her mother and went upstairs.

* * *

**A bajillion thanks to my beta! Remember to review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter! Finally. Sorry for the wait. I've been a little caught up in other things at the moment. ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter. I think that you'll enjoy it :) My beta rocks my face off! A jillion thanks!**

* * *

"Muggle London? _Muggle _London?" asked Hermione. She was dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy, king of the muggle haters, was taking her to eat in _muggle_ London. They were walking down a crowded back street and the chatter of the late night crowd buzzed all around them. Draco had told her that the restaurant was just a few blocks away. She could hear music from various shops and eateries making it's way through the crowd. 

Draco grinned, taking hold of Hermione's arm. "Yes, muggle London. I find that if you don't focus on the people too much, the setting is actually quite nice... Well, as nice as anything muggle could be," he said, his upper lip curling. 

Hermione laughed. "How can you be here without anyone finding you? I'm guessing you have quite the bounty on your head." 

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Draco. "But really, Hermione, how many Death Eaters do you think would look for a Malfoy in any muggle setting? Think about it." 

"You're right," admitted Hermione, not pausing to think at all. Malfoy's and muggles do not mix well. It was like trying to mix oil and water, it did not happen. "So, why did you decide to ask me to dinner?" she questioned. 

"Well, I figure we have more to talk about. I actually enjoyed our conversation last night, believe it or not," he answered. 

Hermione shook her head and wondered what else there was to talk about. Draco Malfoy had asked her, Hermione Granger, out to dinner at a muggle restaurant. Soon pigs will fly and the sky will fall. 

Draco led her into the small, but expensive looking building. The lights were dim, it smelled wonderful. 

"Table for two," said Draco. 

"Yes, sir," said the waiter. He took them to a secluded table in the back corner of the restaurant. 

He gave them their menus and left them to decide what they wanted. 

"So you and Black, huh?" said Draco, scanning the choices. 

Hermione sighed, "I talked to you about that last night, Draco." 

"You didn't go into detail," countered Draco. 

"I like my private life to remain private, thank you," said Hermione curtly. 

She saw his eyebrow raise, his eyes focused on something behind her. 

"What?" she asked. 

He smirked, Hermione could see anger flicker in his eyes. "Speak of the devil," he sighed. 

Hermione spun around and saw Sirius strutting towards them. She noticed that almost every pair of female eyes was on him, and Hermione wasn't happy about it. 

He came to stand beside the table. 

"Fancy seeing you here!" he exclaimed. "Mind if I join you?" 

"Yes, very much so actuall-" 

Hermione interrupted Draco. "No, not at all! Pull up a chair!" 

He smiled and grabbed a chair from a table near them. 

Draco was fuming. He took Hermione out to dinner, intending to be alone with her. Then her knight in shining armor comes along and ruins everything he had planned. 

"So, what are you kids doing in muggle London?" asked Sirius, flagging down the waiter. 

"I was taking Hermione out to eat, obviously," snarled Draco. 

Sirius took a menu from the waiter and turned back to Draco, remaining jolly. "I've been here once or twice. I strongly suggest the mushroom ravioli," he said, ignoring the looks the Draco was shooting at him. 

Hermione took one look at Draco and couldn't help but laugh. Draco scowled harder into his menu. 

"Come on, Draco," said Hermione, reining in the laughter a bit, not wanting to hurt his feelings. 

The conversation halted when the waiter came back to take their orders. 

"Mushroom ravioli," said Hermione, Sirius had the same. Draco ordered something in french, Hermione thought it didn't sound very appetizing. 

As the night wore on, Draco noticed that more and more of Hermione's attention was drifting towards Sirius, just as more and more of the wine at the table disappeared down their throats. Draco preferred water when he took women out, the better to keep his head clear By the end of dinner, Hermione was hardly aware of Draco at all. 

To put it simply, he was humiliated, and to make it even worse, Sirius paid for the entire dinner, leaving Draco feeling not only like a third wheel, but totally insignificant. 

Hermione and Sirius stumbled out the door giggling. Draco looked upon them with disgust. Draco thought that anyone who would allow themselves to become that inebriated in public was an embarrassment to the human race. 

"You two seem like your having a good time," growled Draco. "Perhaps, it's best if I retired for the night. I'm a bit on the tired side anyway." Truth be told, he was tired of seeing Hermione and Sirius together. He thought it would be better if he left, he didn't want anyone to get hurt... yet, at least. 

"Pfff, okay," said Hermione, laughing. Draco's lip curled, so Hermione was a giggly drunk, lovely. 

Draco apparated away without another word. 

Hermione turned to Sirius. "What now?" she asked. 

"I think it's a nice night for a walk," said Sirius, slurring his words a bit. 

They walked along the now deserted street. The cool air was refreshing, crisp. It sobered them up a bit. 

"So, how are you allowed to walk around, you know, outside?" asked Hermione, gesturing to the world around them grandly. Sirius spotted a bench on the sidewalk and pulled Hermione to sit next to him. 

He sighed and put his arm around her. "Dumbledore has been at work while you've been away. He thought the process would take months, years even, but my name was cleared in a matter of days. He showed the startling evidence in my favor and I was free just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. 

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Just like that?" she gasped. 

"Mmmhmm!" grinned Sirius. It was quiet for a moment, they could hear the faint notes of a song floating down the street, most likely from a restaurant that was open late. Hermione perked up. 

"Oh Merlin, Sirius," she gasped. "I love this song," she sprung up. 

She took his hand and dragged him towards the sound. Once the music was clear enough to hear the words she stopped. 

"Dance with me," she whispered quietly. Without a second thought he took Hermione in his arms. 

_Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft_

"Who is this?" asked Sirius. 

"Shhh," said Hermione, leaning into his chest. 

_And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?_

'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"

It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you 

Sirius dipped Hermione elegantly. He was surprised he didn't drop her in the state he was in. He was never the most graceful person after he'd had a few. It was quite the strange event in Sirius' eyes. Dancing with the most attractive woman on the planet in the middle of the street while they are both slightly drunk. The thought made him laugh. 

_'cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I'd never switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you 

The song ended and Hermione sighed. She still had her head pressed against Sirius' chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

"Hermione?" he asked. 

"Hmmm?" replied Hermione. 

He pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes, eyes he could get lost in. 

He didn't say another word. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. 

Instead of the rejection he was sure he was going to get, he found he was accepted eagerly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, pulling him closer, wanting him as close as possible. Sirius growled, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

His tongue traced her lower lip, wanting entrance. She complied, wanting it as bad as he did. The cared little about their surroundings. All that mattered now was the two of them, and nothing else. 

She tasted as sweet as he'd always imagined. He smiled into the kiss. 

They stopped for breath and leaned against each other's forehead. 

"Hermione," he breathed, trailing a finger along her face. She shuddered, moving to rest her head against his shoulder. 

"Who sang that song?" asked Sirius. 

"Frank Sinatra," answered Hermione. "He only has the best voice on the entire planet!" she exclaimed. Sirius had no idea who Frank Sinatra was, but he kept it to himself. She was quiet after that. 

He took her hand and started to walk down the empty street. Only a few lights were on, there was no more music. He knew she'd get around to talking when she was ready. 

The longer they strolled, the colder it got. The streets were becoming crowded again, they were getting into the part of town that came alive after the hour of midnight. The part of town where neither of them wanted to be at that point. 

Hermione stopped and pulled Sirius to her before they would get any closer to the loud, pumping noise of the nightclubs. 

"Sirius?" she asked, playing with his fingers. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you serious about this? About us, I mean. I don't want to be just another girl on your list, you have quite the reputation you know. I understand that I'm younger than you, that you might not be interested in me. I am mature for my age, but I just don't want you thinking it's odd that I'm so young," she said in a rush, her words slurring ever so slightly. 

"Of course I'm serious, Hermione. I wouldn't have started anything with you if I didn't want it to be genuine. I've grown out of my ladies man stage," he grinned, "honest. It does not matter to me how old you are, I can see past that. All I know is that I want to be with you." 

Hermione smiled, but couldn't hide the yawn that followed. 

"Are you tired?" asked Sirius. 

"A little bit," sighed Hermione. She didn't want the night to end, she knew that much. 

"I'll take you back to the Burrow," he said, leading her into a nearby alley. He checked to make sure it was deserted and the apparated to the Burrow. 

They stumbled a little on the lawn after they arrived, and ended up in a heap on the ground. 

"Damn," laughed Sirius. He stood up and lifted Hermione off the ground. She giggled, leaning against his side as he supported her walking. Nothing worse than a tired giggly drunk. 

He walked her to the door and then stopped. "Can you make it inside?" he asked, holding her steady. 

She nodded, standing on her tiptoes to give Sirius a quick peck on the mouth before going inside. 

Hermione slowly made her way through the house in the dark. She clamored her way up the stairs, trying her hardest not to wake anyone up. 

When she finally made it to Ginny's room, she opened the door, hoping Ginny was asleep already. Hermione was out of luck. 

Ginny was looking at Hermione, hands on hips and a shocked expression painted on her face. 

"Do you mind telling my why it was Sirius, and not Draco who brought you home? Oh, and perhaps also explaining why you kissed him before coming inside," said Ginny, sounding dangerously close to how Molly Weasley sounded when she was curious. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the bed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Review! Tell me whatcha think! Don't be a silent reader:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Agh, I know... I suck. I think I updated this last in like... December. I just got side tracked... started writing Twilight fanfiction. You know. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for a two month dry spell. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And then?" urged Ginny.

"And then he brought me here, kissed me goodnight, and left. Really, there's nothing more to it than that," explained Hermione for the umpteenth time that night.

"Wow... Sirius Black," murmured Ginny.

"Yeah." Hermione really wasn't into gossiping, and she really _was_ feeling tired. "You know, Gin, I think it's time for me to go to sleep. It's been a... long day," she finished lamely.

"Okay," sighed Ginny.

As she prepared for bed, Hermione couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to the kiss from Sirius. Her lips still tingled.

She climbed into the sheets and closed her eyes.

"Night, Hermione," whispered Ginny.

"Night," answered Hermione.

-----

As he was buried comfortably in the sheets, Sirius let his mind drift. The kiss he shared with Hermione, it was definitely something that he'd remember for quite some time. Yes, the age difference was something that a lot of people, especially in the wizarding world, would have a hard time digesting. But Hermione was so different from all the other women he knew. She was so bright, beautiful... He could care less what other people thought.

The memory of her lips on his, it was one he'd dream about, no doubt. He slipped into sleep, still thinking about his perfect night.

-----

Hermione yawned into consciousness. She looked out the window and was surprised to see how high in the sky the sun was. She quickly changed into day clothes, got ready for the day, and went to get some breakfast.

"Late night?" asked Molly, standing at the sink.

"Sort of," replied Hermione. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to dish all the gory details out just yet.

"You got an owl from Sirius earlier today, it's on the table," said Molly, gesturing to an unopened letter on the table.

"Thanks." Hermione moved swiftly to the table to retrieve the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Lunch would be nice, don't you think? Be here at noon._

_-- Sirius_

Hermione smiled. From any other person, she would have thought the message to be rude. But it was different coming from Sirius.. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 11:30," answered Molly.

Hermione looked wearily around the house, spooked by it's eerie emptiness.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're out playing Quidditch. They never can seem to be away from a broom for more than five minutes," complained Molly. "You know, tonight is your last night here. You aren't even sleeping over tonight! How would you like me to cook you a special dinner?"

"That would be lovely," smiled Hermione. "But, I need to... go for a little bit."

"Where?" questioned Molly, never giving up a piece of potential gossip.

"I need to talk to Sirius about some things..." said Hermione, not exactly lying.

"Oh, alright dear." She knew when to draw the line.

At 12:55, Hermione found herself pacing in front of the fireplace. She'd grown impatient and wanted to be with Sirius as soon as possible. She'd grown rather attached to him in the short time he'd been back. Maybe it was the way he always made her smile, the way he always made her laugh. Maybe it was the way that she felt better whenever he was around. Whatever it was, Hermione knew it was serious.

As soon as it was one, she threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and was gone.

Sirius was waiting for her on the other side.

"Hello," he smiled, opening his arms.

Hermione moved into his embrace. He bent his head to hers and they shared quite a long greeting kiss.

"What's for lunch?" asked Hermione.

"I thought we'd go out," replied Sirius.

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise!" He took her hand and led her out the front door. "You're completely safe, of course," he reassured her.

"Okay," said Hermione. She always felt safe when she was around Sirius.

The air was cool, breezy against their faces as they walked down the street. Nobody was walking, it was just them on the sidewalk. They walked without talking until Sirius pulled Hermione into a little street cafe. They took a seat at one of the little tables.

"So, I've been thinking," said Hermione.

"Of course you have," laughed Sirius.

"How are we going to tell people?" she asked. Hermione knew that her friends and family would probably not approve of her and Sirius' relationship.

"Hmm... I have no idea. Maybe we should just tell them? It seems like the easiest thing to do. I mean, they'll find out when I wont be able to take my hands off you, but I think we should give them a bit of a warning, yeah?"

Hermione had to suppress a giggle when he said he wouldn't keep his hands off her. It was unlike her to giggle, and she wasn't sure she wanted to start now.

"When should we do it?" she asked.

"As soon as possible. I don't want to have to sneak around. Besides, if we don't tell Molly, she'll find out from someone else... and we all know what would happen then."

Hermione was quiet, thinking about how badly Sirius would be hurt by a flying frying pan.

"Ow," she murmured.

"My thought exactly," he smiled. "But, if _we_ tell her, maybe her reaction won't be as severe."

"Should we do it today?" asked Hermione. She could imagine the faces of her friends... her stomach dropped.

"I think we should do it when we leave here," said Sirius. Hermione was afraid that's what he would say.

Sirius knew that face. It was Hermione's nervous face. "Are you still hungry?" he asked quietly.

"Not particularly," she answered. She didn't want anybody to be mad at Sirius for being with her. Sure, they could be mad at her, but being mad at Sirius was out of the question.

"Should we just go tell them now?" Sirius knew that it was going to be a hard thing for Hermione's friends to grip. Harry, he would probably the least accepting of them all. Sirius had been like a father to him, after all.

Hermione nodded, calculating every possible outcome. Best case scenario, everyone would be happy for them. Worst case scenario, Molly would hit Sirius with a pan...

Sirius stood up and took Hermione's hand. He rubbed soothing circles in it as they walked back to the house.

When they stepped in the front door, they almost ran into Draco Malfoy. His mouth fell open when he saw their hands.

"I can't believe it," he gasped.

"Get a grip, Malfoy," retorted Hermione. She was definitely not in the mood for any of his games.

They walked past him to the fireplace. "You first," whispered Hermione. Sirius nodded, stepped into the fireplace, and was gone.

"Hermione, will you come here for a minute?" asked Draco. Hermione went over to where he was standing.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"You," he whispered. He took her face in his hands and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth.

She pushed him off. "How dare you?!" she screeched. "Never touch me again, okay Malfoy? I swear, if you come near me I will hex your face off!"

He smiled. "You know you liked it," he laughed.

"You are an insufferable rodent!" she screamed. She ran to the fireplace, and in a massive puff of floo powder, was standing at the burrow.

Sirius was waiting. "What took you so lo-"

He was interrupted by Ron. "Sirius said you had something to tell us." Ginny, Harry, and Molly were also in the room.

"You might want to sit down," said Hermione, her voice shaking because of what happened just seconds before she got there. Her encounter with Draco had shaken her up quite a bit.

They all took seats at the kitchen table. Hermione preferred to stand. Sirius stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, a worried gleam in his eye.

Hermione looked to Sirius for strength. He nodded.

"Sirius and I," she paused, looking at every face at the table. "Are seeing each other."

* * *

**Review, please :)**


End file.
